


Birthday Suit

by FloatingLeaf



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1523969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloatingLeaf/pseuds/FloatingLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestat tries a little striptease... ;></p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Suit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drabble Dimanche on VC_Media (prompt words used: _boots, buckle_ ).

With an expansive roll of the shoulders, and a little toss of the head, he shrugged out of his velvet jacket. The silk shirt followed, after a teasing show of slowly undoing buttons while staring into Louis' eyes. Then his hands rested at the waistband of his tight velvet pants. 

"Come here. Let me do that", Louis whispered huskily. 

Lestat took a few swaggering steps forward. Louis reached out and ran his palms across the naked chest.

“I like you in your birthday suit”, he said with a teasing smile, pulling Lestat’s zipper down. 

“Oh, you do?...” Lestat breathed, thrilled beyond belief and suddenly a little unsure of himself – the way he always was when this particular side of Louis made an appearance. It didn’t happen very often.

“What about the boots, do you want those off, too?”, he asked with a tremor as Louis’ hands travelled down his thighs. 

Louis seemed to consider for a moment. “No. Leave them on. They’re sexy. I like the buckle”, he opined, skillfully divesting Lestat of his pants without removing the stylish footwear in question. His hands lingered on the soft suede for a second.

“And now, turn around and give me the full view”, he commanded softly, leaning back against the arm of the couch. 

Lestat’s heart skipped a few beats as he obeyed.


End file.
